Ragnarok: Order and Chaos
by shadowcaster01
Summary: Ragnarok has ended and the realms are all in disarray, including the aftermath of Midgard's WW3. Most of the gods from both sides have been slain in battle, with very few left behind to help pick up the pieces and restore world order. Modi and Magni, sons of Thor, have been tasked by Mimir to rebuild Asgard. Who else has survived the Great War of the gods? (SYOC)


_The a/n is below._

…..

Magni and Modi stared at the wreckage left behind on the battlefield, trying not to gag at the fetid odor wafting by on the near absent breeze. Countless corpses were strewn haphazardly across the prophesized land, including those of dear family and friends. There was blood everywhere amongst broken weaponry and broken bodies, chariots and even a few Valkyries. The carnage of Fenrir's demise was surrounded by other familiar faces of both friend and foe, although there were some who had been rendered near unrecognizable due to the nature of their deaths.

Thor lay right in front of them in a crumpled heap, limbs akimbo, looking as if he'd simply fallen asleep where he stood. His face was paler than they'd ever seen it, starkly contrasted by the bright red of his hair and long-braided beard. Mjollnir sat close by their father's hand, the etched-blue runes still glowing softly in the blood-red light afforded by the setting sun, a testament to Sol herself.

He and Magni had travelled all this way to discover what had happened during the war – one that they hadn't been permitted to join, which greatly angered Modi. Mimir had foretold their own fate, and it was in no way connected to this conflict. Not in the way they had hoped.

Modi watched his brother reach for the hammer, and time seemed to slow down as the very meaning of what they were doing made itself clear. The two of them claiming this weapon meant that they were the only Aesir left in the upper worlds. All of their friends and family were gone, either dead or missing, and the entire nine realms were in shambles.

The brothers were all that remained of the old order, and they'd been tasked with starting anew.

….

Modi stretched his long, pale arms above his head as he surveyed the area. Tall, craggy peaks loomed over their position overlooking the ground-level hiking path that bobbed and weaved through deep brown rock. There was barely any grass that he could see; most of the un-shaded ground was covered in a thick carpet of snow, which appeared far more bleak than usual. Unnaturally dark clouds hovered above their heads, completely blotting out the moon. There were a few points where natural light was able to poke through, but they could only be seen on the very edge of Midgard.

He and Magni had finally reached the border leading into Italy, the long trail of ice-capped mountains dotting their path to Jotunnheim in the Alps. It was strange what the human folk referred to these regions as nowadays, never truly knowing or seeing them for what they really were. To him, Jotunnheim was Jotunnheim, no matter what way you looked at it; it had been so for many years and nothing would change that.

A chill wind whistled through the rocky outcrop they were camping out on for the night, prompting him to draw his heavy-duty jacket tighter around himself. It was much colder this year than it was the last few winters they'd wandered these mountains, and far quieter too. No one so much as visited this region anymore, which meant that the pair could pass through without having to worry about mortals learning too much about their existence. It had been centuries since anyone had openly worshipped his people last.

Modi turned at a rustling sound behind him, Mjollnir in hand, but it was just Magni shifting in his sleeping bag. He relaxed at the false alarm and returned to his allocated watch, settling back against a large boulder shaded by a tall cliff-side behind them. They couldn't be too careful while out in the open since, although there were fewer humans around, it only meant that they might run into giants or demons instead.

It was much worse now than it had ever been before; the pathways between the nine realms were left wide open for anyone to travel through, which was extremely dangerous for any unwary mortals who happened to run into one. There had been many rumors of local humans suddenly disappearing in the mountains in the past five years, and it didn't take much to realize exactly where those unlucky people had ended up. The last thing he or his brother wanted was the end of the human race, especially since Mimir had proclaimed that it should survive.

Ragnarok had come and gone, and now only he and his brother were left wandering around Midgard, surveying the aftermath. Everything Mimir had mentioned came to pass, even his own disappearance after the war had ended. Now Modi and Magni were tasked with finding his head, again, so that they could find out what had happened to the others. Had anyone else survived?

A shadow fell over him and Modi glanced up to catch an even darker cloud cover the steadily dimming moon. He scowled at it, deeply angered by Mani's suffering in the wake of her sister's death. The combined efforts of Ragnarok and the humans' own war had almost destroyed everything, and now all that they knew would be long gone by the time they returned home, to Asgard.

Would anything of their homeland still be there, or will it have fallen just like everything else had? To even consider the thought of returning, only to find that it too was ruined, was almost too much to bear. In his mind's eye, Modi would always see it as the glorious citadel it had been before. Asgard was a precious reminder of what life had been for him and his brother for many years. If it was also gone, he wasn't sure what they would do.

Modi only hoped they would find Mimir soon, the pair knew they could only get so far without the prophet's help.

* * *

…

 _This is a reboot of_ Ragnarok: War of Worlds _that I had posted a while back. I have the main plotline of the story planned out, although, like last time, the particulars will depend on what characters I get via PM._

 _This story is set in Europe (Norway to Greece; Russia to Portugal), five years after both WW3 and Ragnarok have ended, so I'm asking for Norse demigods. For the rules and requirements:_

 _No near carbon-copies of their parent's powers. They're still part human, and this fact needs to be addressed in their forms (on profile)._

 _The more detail the better, and try to make the character unique. No Mary/Gary Sues; the biography/background must be within reason and believable for how the character acts towards people and situations. Make them credible as a living, breathing person. Give them life._

 _It may take me a while to post the next chapter to fit the new characters into the storyline, so please don't be too disappointed about a longish wait. I want this story to flow as smoothly as possible, so it may take some time._

 _(So much for not making a long a/n…)Good luck._


End file.
